


Never call me by my name

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: Adam‘s the new guy in some corrupt facility. One day some important data gets stolen from them and Adam has to bring the bad news to his boss.





	Never call me by my name

Adam was nervously pacing. He was in an elevator, on his way to the top floor, to his boss’ penthouse. He was working in a quite dangerous business, which one could surely call illegal. His boss was one of the most dangerous men in Europe. Hell, he was probably one of the most dangerous men in the whole world. Murder and theft were just two banalities this institution dealt with on a daily base. Adam was quite new in this organization and thus had not gotten any super important or top-secret mission yet. He was more or less just a henchman who did the dirty works the higher-ranking members considered themselfes too good for.

Anyway, today he had been out on the field with some of the best men in the organization but then something went terribly wrong. They had gotten into an ambush from the MI6. It was suspected that there was some undercover agent amongst them, who had infiltrated their organization for months and thus gathered inside information, like the secret headquarter where they had been attacked. The intern investigations were going full-speed and it surely was only a matter of days until the mole was detected. That poor soul could already dig his grave. Trying to run from his boss was senseless.

Anyway, several had been injured in the attack but the worst was that the MI6 had gotten their hands on a hard-drive containing a list of the identities of people who were working for their criminal association. High-ranking members of government facilities all over the globe, giving their boss access to top-secret information and whom were also a big part of the financial income of their organization. Of course, the data was protected but eventually the hacking specialists of the MI6 would crack it and that’d be a catastrophe.  

However, as he was the rookie in this institute, he had been picked to bring the bad news to their boss. He had probably heard it from someone already but the man always insisted that good as well as bad news always got reported to him personally. Assumingly to reward or penalise someone right away. _’They surely wouldn’t have sent me to convey good news.’_ , Adam thought to himself.

Anyway, up to now Adam had only ever seen his boss from afar at a meeting or on photos, which only made him more anxious. Judging from his appearance on photos, he guessed his boss to be about the same age group as himself, although he suspected him to be maybe one or two years younger. However, the elevator eventually had reached it’s destination and stopped with a _ding_ before the doors opened. Adam took a shaky breath, trying to calm down and not present himself as a total moron to his boss. Weak employees were not tolerated in this business.

His whole body was trembling as he walked to the only dark wooden door on the floor. He took a few deep breaths and before he could chicken out, he lifted his shaky hand and knocked three times.

It wasn’t too long until the door was opened and he came face to face with his boss. Adam held his breath for a moment. Damn, he looked even better than he had thought. Photos really didn’t do him justice. Adam let his eyes wander over the slightly taller man in front of him. He had perfectly slicked back hair, a single earring in his left ear, sharp cheekbones, slight stubble, full lips, a dimple on his chin and this slim fitted tailored suit that adapted seamlessly to the other’s figure. As he realised what he was doing, he quickly tore his gaze away from his boss’ body and his eyes settled onto the whisky brown ones of the man in front of him. They had a dangerous twinkle in them. He was just glad his boss couldn’t read his mind or this would’ve probably been his death sentence. Adam gulped hard as he remembered why he was here. He felt his mouth getting dry, his mind blank.

“Oh, Adam.”, the smart dressed and stern looking man said, not really seeming surprised to see him.

Adam was quite gobsmacked, that his boss actually knew his name. He should’t be though because of course the other knew everything that was happening in his organization and therefore also everyone who worked for him.

“I should’ve known those cowards would send you.”, he then added.

As Adam looked at him confusedly, the other elaborated his previous statement.  

“They know I won’t kill you.”, his boss stated dryly and Adam felt his heartbeat speeding up.

He hadn’t even considered the option that his boss might just kill him like that to teach his coworkers a lesson. Those damn bastards were probably suspecting this sort of punishment though which was of course why they had sent him. Fucking damn it. But wait, what had his boss just said? _They know I won’t kill you_? What? Why was that? He was just a newbie, easy to replace. So what was it that kept the other from doing so?

“You’re good at your job and a very loyal man. You’d never dare to betray me.”, was the nonchalant reply to his unspoken question, as if the other could actually read his mind.

Adam realised that he hadn’t said a single word up to now but his throat felt corded up. He was intimidated by the man in front of him.

“Come in then.”, his boss then stated and moved to the side, allowing Adam to enter the private rooms of his penthouse.

After a moment of hesitation, the other eventually entered the room with a very uneasy feeling in his stomach. _‘Alright Adam, calm the fuck down. He just said that he won’t kill you. No need to freak out.’_ , he thought to himself. _‘Yeah, but what if he changed his mind?’_ , he then added.

The other led him to a room that looked like an office, with a big mahogany desk opposite of a glass front that offered a breathtaking view over the city of London. The man sat down onto a chair behind the desk and looked up at Adam, who stood in front of the piece of furniture, intensely.

“So, what brings you here?”, his boss asked, although he certainly knew why he was here.

“I’m here to apologize for what happened today, boss.”, Adam replied, not sounding a tad as confident as he had wanted to.  

His boss let out a sarcastic laugh at that, which sent a shiver down his spine.

“That’s brave of you Adam. But there’s nothing you could do to fix this. So why are you here?”, the man asked.

Adam felt his palms getting sweaty, his heartbeat quickening. He could’t bear the penetrating look of his boss and thus, lowered his gaze.

“I thought that- If there’s maybe something I could do for you to lift your mood.”, the older man replied meekly.

Adam had no idea if there was anything useful he could do for his boss in this situation. From similar situations in the past he knew that torture of the person responsible or killing a man that had wronged him in the past might make up for failures. But he wasn’t one of those in charge for said failed mission, so torturing him would hopefully not be desireable for his boss. On the other hand, Adam has never killed anyone before yet and therefore this wasn’t really something he’d hope to be commissioned with either.

“Well, there is indeed something.”, his boss stated after a moment of considering the other’s offer.

Hearing that, Adam looked up at him hopefully.

“But I don’t know if you-“, the man then started but Adam didn’t let him finish.

“I can do it!”, the older one interrupted him in a wave of enthusiasm because there was apparently something that he could do to ease the other’s anger.  

He regretted his sudden motivational outburst a moment later though, because you don’t interrupt someone like the man in front of him while he was talking. Especially not when he was pissed because of some incident that had only taken place a few hours ago.

Adam gulped hard at that, fearing that he indeed had tempted fate this time.

“You don’t even know what I want from you and yet you’re sure you can do it?”, his boss asked, laughing.

“I’ll do anything.”, the older man replied.

“Anything?”, his boss asked mischievely, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

“Yes”, was the imminent answer, even if the man who spoke it felt uneasy about it as soon as the word was out.

“So be it.”, the younger one spoke pleased, stood up from his chair and made his way towards Adam.

This move made said man very nervous because he now feared for his life for good. He started shaking but didn’t dare to move. Even if he’d have wanted to run away, he couldn’t as he was frozen to the spot.  

To his total surprise and also slight shock, his boss stopped right in front of him and just looked him up and down for a second before he firmly grabbed his jaw with one hand and roughly pulled him into a kiss. At that total unforeseen action, Adam’s eyes went wide and a surprised moan escaped his lips. He didn’t know what to do. What the hell was going on? In the next moment, the sharp tip of his boss’ tongue had already parted his lips and thrust into his mouth, getting another moan from the older one, which only seemed to spur the other on. Adam eventually got out of his trance like state and hesitantly responded to the kiss, getting some sighs in return.

It felt weird to kiss his boss, especially given the fact that he was one of the most dangerous man on the planet but it was also strangely exciting and it turned him on. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the other’s tongue sliding against his own, exploring his mouth. In the next moment, the other was tugging at his suit jacket, dragging it off him and leaving him in his black short sleeve.

Adam didn’t even notice that they had moved until his back was suddenly shoved against a wall with a smack, pushing the air out of his lungs. It had hurt a bit but he didn’t dare to complain. Before he had even fully realised what was going on, his boss had already opened his belt and pants and stuck a hand into his trousers, grabbing him roughly through his boxers. A loud animalistic sound ripped through the room, his breathing hitched. His boss smiled at him, as he kept squeezing his lenghth, getting some delicate moans out of his servant.

“You like that, don’t you?”, the other snarled right next to his ear. It wasn’t really a question as he could very well feel that he did like it.

As Adam already felt himself getting hard, the hand was suddenly removed again. Disappointed he opened his eyes, coming face to face with his boss, seeing his swollen lips for which he was responsible. That thought immediately sent another jolt down south.

“Take your pants off”, the man then ordered, pupils dilated, sounding needy.

Adam just stood there for a moment before he pushed himself away from the wall. He was a bit wobbly on his feet but the adrenaline in his body quickly made him forget about it. He swiftly took off his shoes along with his socks before he shrugged out of his pants.

“Boxers too.”, he heard his boss say and thus looked up at him. He was watching his every move, standing there fully clothed while his employee undressed in front of him.

Adam felt uneasy being that exposed in front of his boss and therefore hesitated for a moment.

“I said boxers off.”, his boss ordered once more, tone more commanding this time.

Hesitantly, the older man snuck his fingers behind the elastic band and dragged his boxers down, stepped out of them and shoved them to the rest of his clothes with his foot.

“Good boy”, the man announced, as he got closer to Adam, eyes focused on his’.

When he was standing right in front of him though, his gaze trailed lower, settling onto the other’s hardening member.

“Big boy”, his boss said and looked up into his by now dark red face again, a bright smile on his lips.

He then leaned in and captured his servant’s lips again with his’, more gentle this time but still dominant. Adam kissed back right away, soft sighs leaving his lips. The older man then brought up his hands, grabbing the suit jacket of his boss but the other quickly smacked his hands away and pinned them onto the wall on both sides of his head instead. The younger one let his teeth sink into the other’s lips, receiving a hiss from Adam, which made him smile. He then moved his right knee between his servant’s legs, pressing up and making Adam moan.

“Mmmh”, the man hummed, biting his own lower lip as he watched the pleasurable expression of the man in front of him. Adam had his eyes closed, a small crease forming on his forehead, lips lightly parted. In the next moment his boss started to move his knee against the other’s crotch, pressing up with a little more force, his tigh rubbing against the older one’s hard on, resulting in some more lewd noises filling the room.

His boss then licked his lips and leaned forward to capture Adam’s lips with his’ once more. The other responded eagerly, moaning into his boss’ mouth. Suddenly those soft lips and the teasing knee were gone though, causing Adam to open his hazed eyes in displeasure.

“Lay onto the bed. Face down.”, was the next order he received and his gaze fell onto the big bed in the room next door, which he hadn’t even noticed at first.

“And take your t-shirt off.”, the other added as the man was already on his way into the other room.

Adam did as told and hurriedly took off his last piece of clothing before he obediently lay down onto the bed on his stomach.  

“You’re not allowed to turn around. Understood?”, he heard his boss say from the office.

“Yes boss.”, he replied dutifully, wondering what was happening next.

He heard some rustling of fabric, suggesting that the other was taking off his clothes too. Oh god. He already felt himself getting hot at the thought of what was to come.

It wasn’t too long until the matress shifted below him, indicating that the man had joined him on the bed.

In the next moment, his legs were slightly spread and his boss sat down between them.

“Relax”, he heard the almost calming voice of the other man from behind him, as a warm hand soothingly stroke down his back, trailling lower and lower, making goose bumps appear on the older one’s entire body.

The next thing he heard was the ripping of plastic and then some slicky sounds.

Adam took in a ragged breath as suddenly something cold and wet was teasing his breach. A moment later, it dipped inside and was removed again only to push in fully right afterwards.

“Ughh”, he grunted at the unusual feeling and pressed his face into the pillow under him to mute the sounds of his discomfort, as the finger started moving inside of him.

Shortly after, a second finger was added and then the third, moving in and out of him, spreading him, preparing him. It felt absolutely weird and uncomfortable but he knew better than to complain.

Suddenly he felt a jolt run through his entire body as one of the other’s fingers had graced his prostate and he therefore moaned loudly. At that, the other immediately repeated his movement, getting some more sensual sounds out of the man.

“Alright, that’s enough”, he heard the other murmur then and all fingers were removed completely. 

Adam would’ve complained at the sudden emptiness if it wasn’t for one of the most dangerous men sitting between his legs. Suddenly he was firmly grabbed by his hips, his rear slightly hauled up so that he was now kneeling on the bed.

He was almost tempted to look back but didn’t dare to, as his boss had strictly told him not to do it. Everything was already forgotten though, when he could feel something else at his entrance, teasing him. It was cold and slicky as well but much bigger. He gulped hard, heartbeat quickening in anticipation.

A moment later, the full lenghth of his boss pushed into him, slow but resolute. He bit down hard on his palm, surely leaving some marks there, but could’t fully repress some painful groans.

As he was fully mounted, the other didn’t move, letting him adjust to the feeling. The older one pressed his face into the pillow, muting some grunting sounds. It hurt a bit but he knew better than to complain.

“You good?”, the younger man then asked, his hands wandering up and down the other’s sides in an almost soothing manner. He seemed cautious, which was unusual for him but Adam appreciated it.

Adam didn’t trust his voice and thus just nodded his head, muttering a “Mhm”.

His boss then slightly started to roll his hips, adapting to the tightness around him. The older one let out a grunt at that, resulting in the other stopping his movement.

“Relax.”, the younger one mumbled. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”, he said, strangely sensitive.

“I’m ready.”, Adam replied right away, needing the other to move.

“You sure?”, he was asked, his boss not seeming convinced.

“Yes”, the older man grunted.

As he slowly got used to the feeling, the other testingly pulled out and then gradually thrust into him again, getting a quiet groan from the man underneath. The younger one adjusted himself to a slow rhythm, moving in and out of him deliberately, focussing not to slam into him as he would’ve wanted. He slightly moved his hips, changing the angle and soon got a breathless moan from the man under him. He pushed in again, hitting his sweet spot once more and promptly got another moan from his servant.

Satisfied with the reaction he got, his boss sped up his pace, thrusting into him in a steady rhythm that fitted both of them, getting the older one closer and closer to the edge. Adam was totally lost in the pleasurable sensation, delicate moans leaving his lips, the pain long forgotten.

Suddenly his boss pulled out fully though and he couldn’t help the desperate groan that left his lips. He had been so close already.

“Turn around.”, the man then ordered.

Adam’s brain had turned into jelly and he couldn’t grasp a clear thought at first, thus it took him a second to understand what his boss wanted from him.

“I said turn around”, his boss repeated, louder this time, impatient. “I want to look at you.”, he added in a softer tone.

Adam eventually turned onto his back and came face to face with his boss, which made him hold his breath. For a brief moment, he could see all the lust on his face, his pitch-black pupils, swollen lips, slightly messy hair. Damn he looked so fucking hot. In the next second the other already pushed into him again though, hitting his sweet spot right away and making him moan loudly. Noticing the pleasure of his employee, the man repeated this action several times, hitting his prostate over and over again, getting the sweetest lewd sounds out of those delicious lips.

“Oh god yes- mmmmmmmhh”, the older one moaned shamlessly, completely losing himself due to the pleasure he felt.

“I want you to say my name”, his boss stated while he thrusted into him frantically.

Adam lazily opened his eyes at that, looking at the man hovering over him.

“B-boss?”, he mumbled uncertainly between some sensual moans he couldn’t repress.

“You know it.”, his boss replied sternly, looking straight into his eyes.  

“Say it.”, he demanded, his thrusts becoming slower and deeper.

“I- hnnng”, Adam moaned.

“I order you to say my name.”, the other repeated his request, voice commanding. 

“Theo”, Adam hummed quietly.

A satisfied grin appeared on his boss’ face as he heard that. None of his servants has ever called him by his name and no one ever will. No one but Adam.

“Louder”, Theo ordered, speeding up his pace.

“Theo”, the older one sighed in pleasure.

“Oh god- yes.... Theo mmmmmhh Theooo”, Adam moaned loudly.

“Good boy”, the other hummed and continued to thrust his hips forward.  

As Adam could already feel his muscles twitching and the heat rise in his lower body, Theo suddenly stopped all of his movements, stilling inside of his servant. The older man opened his eyes at that, looking at his boss with pleading eyes.

“N-no mh... More please.”, he mumbled desperately.

“You want more?”, Theo asked cockily.

“Yes”, Adam sighed.  

“Beg for more. Beg me to make you come.”, his boss then announced, smiling down at him.

Adam was twitching below him, eyes wide and his cheeks flushed.

“I’m waiting.”, the man stated and let his hands wander over the other’s chest.

“Please-“, Adam grunted in despair.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”, Theo replied teasingly.

“Please. I need- mhh“, the older one started but the rest of his sentence got stuck in his throat.

“I’m sorry, are you talking to me?”, the other smirked.

“Please Theo”, Adam begged louder, looking right into the other’s deep brown eyes.

“What do you want me to do?”, his boss asked innocently and rolled his hips forward.

“Oh gooood- hngg- Fuck me please!”, Adam groaned out in desperation.

“Oh, you could’ve said that right away.”, the younger one replied smirking before he readopted his previous pace and thrusted into the man again.

The older one moaned in pleasure, finally getting what he needed.

His boss then grabbed his leaking cock and gave it a few fluid strokes, tipping Adam over the edge. It didn’t take long until the older man came with a loud moan, spilling himself all over Theo’s upper body. The younger one buried himself in his servant once more before he came with a satisfied moan as well, cumming inside the other.

Both were breathing heavily. The younger man pulled out and sat back down on his heels before he looked down at himself, his expression surely not pleased at what he saw.

Adam followed his gaze and froze in an instant.

“Oh god. Shit Theo, I’m so sorry! I- I mean boss! God. I’m so sorry, boss!”, Adam thus uttered immediately, his face turning deep red as he had accidentally addressed his boss by his first name without the other’s explicit allowance.

As he was internally already freaking out not only because of the name calling incident but also the cumming all over his boss’ upper body, the other leaned forward, hands settling besides the older man’s head, his face coming closer to Adam’s.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“, he was about to apologize again, when he was shut up by a firm finger on his lips, keeping him from speaking further.

To his surprise, his boss didn’t say anything though as he removed his finger again but instead closed the last distance between them and pressed his lips against the other’s once more. Adam’s eyes fluttered shut but in the next moment, the younger man had already retrieved again. Disappointed he opened he eyes and leaned up on his elbows.

The older man watched as the other backed away and stepped off the bed. He was heading towards what he suspected to be the bathroom. Adam could only stare in awe at the well-defined and tanned body of his boss, his eyes scanning him from head to toe, now that he could look at him. Oh what he’d give to get his hands on that firm ass. Although, it would probably be the last thing his hands would ever get on.

Then the man suddenly turned around to him though, resulting in his eyes flashing up to two dark brown ones that were staring right back at him.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Do you think the mess you made will clean itself?”, Theo asked harshly.

“Yes. No- I mean of course not.”, Adam stammered, his cheeks reddening again and quickly got out of the bed as well, following his boss who smiled pleased.  

+++

“You’ve been a very good boy today, Adam. I’m very satisfied with you.”, Theo praised his employee, meanwhile rubbing his own hair dry with a towel.

“Thank you.”, the older man replied meekly as he slipped his t-shirt over and felt his cheeks heating up.

“You may tell the others that I won’t punish any of you today. Everyone deserves a second chance. But if my data doesn’t return within 48 hours I’ll have to think about it again.”, his boss announced. “And now leave me alone, I have work to do.”, he added.

Adam let out a breath of relief. That was some good news he could bring the others, even though they didn’t deserve it as the had deliberately been willing to sacrifice him. If they wouldn’t manage to return the stolen data they’d be the ones to pay the price though.

However, the older man quickly put on his socks and shoes and picked up his jacket. He was already heading towards the door as he got stopped by a voice behind him.

“Oh and Adam?”, his boss suddenly said, making the other turn around to him again.

“Yes?”, the older one asked with uneasiness in his voice.

“One more thing.”, the man said and walked over to him. 

“Outside of bed you will never call me by my name.”, Theo stated seriously.

“Understood?”, he asked.

“Yes, boss.”, Adam replied immediately, his cheeks turning rosy at the memory of addressing his boss by his first name.

“Good.”, the other replied pleased and opened the door.

“You may go now.”, he allowed and watched his servant lower his head shortly before he stepped outside into the corridor.

Theo looked after the man shortly, his gaze setting onto the other’s arse for a second before he closed the door behind him with a small smile.  

Adam walked over into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor he came from. He couldn’t help the sudden goofy smile that formed on his face. He was still trying to process what the bloody hell had just happened.


End file.
